A snake from a lions den
by fronzentears
Summary: my first fic about lily potter and her life at hogwarts, her love interests and how everything changes over the years. It also talks about the other characters as well so albus and james as well as rose and hugo.
1. First Introductions

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL J. WORK **

**Chapter one; First Introductions**

Lily potter was considered the most unreliable of the potters, her forever lateness and forgetful streak lead to her being the butt of all family jokes. However it was no secret that she was the most cunning of them, never caught or in trouble and could get out of pretty much anything if she wanted to.

It had been five long years since she first set eye on the Hogwarts express and although it pained her that she never left upon the train, she was happy for her two profoundly adoring brothers al and Jamie.

James Sirius Potter, also known as Jamie to his friends was the eldest of the Potter children, as well as having the most devilish reputation at Hogwarts. He was one of the two famed pranksters, which had been taken up the position from his family before him; James Potter and Sirius Black, then Fred and George Weasley.

His partner in crime, his long standing best friend and Cousin Fred Jr Weasley, son of the acclaimed prankster George Weasley and like that of whom he was named after held just as much charm and prankster to his knowledge.

James was never one to look for trouble in his own opinion; trouble just seemed to find him. On the other hand, his parents opinion differed, as in the potter and Weasley clan he held the most letters home from the headmistress in first, second, third and fourth year. Although he could never beat Fred and George on the detention front.

Albus Severus Potter, keep a school record that would shame even that of Hermione granger, but he'd never let his aunt know that. As well as smarts, he was also known as an illustrious Casanova to any girl around Hogwarts at the time despite the fact he was a third year, he was still able to make sixth year swoon as he entered into the great hall.

Like his elder brother he also held a place on the Gryffindor qudditch team as a chaser, however complained that it took him away from his studies. Oh yes it's a hard life to have brains, Braun and beauty. His father Harry Potter himself was impressed and confused how his son held all these attributes.

But this was a New Year. "I want a fresh start James, no more letters home. Promise me" An apprehensive Weasley growl came from Ginny as she started to force her some to behave. "Mum, I can't help it, trouble just seems to find me" a hint of amusement in his voice as he tried to reason with his mother.

A terrorizing scowl was sent his way before a strong voice came over the bundle of potters on the platform. "Now, James what your mothers trying to say is that you have to set a good example for lily. So keep it to a minimum. Albus keep up the good work and help out lily once in a while. Finally my little lily-pad, I know you must be nervous but don't worry we've all been there, and you have lots of friends anyway so I wouldn't be worried. Like I have always said it doesn't matter what house you get into they're all great, also don't forget to owl,(bending down and whispering) you know how you mother gets. Harry had finshed his speech and smiled at his children.

An unexpected voice chimed "Actually, I'm not worried and al don't bother with the help. I've already done all my prep" she stated matter-of-factly. With that the potter and weasleys whom had joined them half way during Harry's speech burst out with laughter. "That's our Lily" Ron stated as he patted harry on the back. After a flood of hugs and kisses from Ginny and Hermione, the cluster of children began to board the train. "AND BEHAVE!" the last shouting orders of Ginny and Hermione said in unison, the tribe of Potter and Weasley's began to laugh.

"Let's find a carriage" piped Rose, "We can catch up, How long has it been?" she questioned jokily. "14 maybe 16 hours" Albus played along with a smirk on his face, "simply forever" Hugo added on the end. Rose slammed the door open on what looked like an empty carriage. "Oh sorry didn't see you there" as rose began to turn around "wait" a small innocent voice hesitated "it's okay. There's plenty of room" she smiled kindly as a swarm of people bundled into the carriage.

"WOW, there are a lot of you" she said with a surprised manner. "Yep, that's what happens when you're a Weasley" Hugo came out with. "OH" a bright smile appeared on her face "I haven't seen you for four years, no wonder I didn't recognize you". Everyone turned to face the small girl at her previous statement. James spoke first "Four years?" he looked at her questioningly. Lily's face lit up as she realized who it was, "ALICE!" she screamed whilst pouncing on her old friend and hugged her. "Alice, as in Alice Longbottom?" Albus began to smile at a bittersweet memory.

As everyone began to start their own conversations, lily felt her stomach rumble, keeping to old habits she forgot to eat breakfast because she was running so late. "I'm going to find the trolley" as she rose from her seat. She opened the door and began to walk down the train, it was so exciting she was finally going to Hogwarts, she finally got to board the Hogwarts express and looking into the other carriages she saw all the other students laughing a joking.

She finally found the trolley, "anything from the trolley dear?" the little lady asked. "Yes, can I have a chocolate frog? Please" As lily asked she realized she said it in unison with somebody standing behind her "sorry dearies, there is only one left" as the lady looked to both students. Lily spun around to face a wall of black. Well at first it appeared to be a wall of black turned out to be the chest of a rather tall, well-built boy. He looked down at lily with a questioning look peering through grey eyes. "It's alright she can have it" his husky voice flowed out. Lily turned and protested to the lady "no, it's fine. Give it to him I'll just have some berty bots". The boy went to protest again a realizing the girl was already paying. He stepped up to pay for the frog as the girl turned around and slammed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked worryingly as he bent down to help her up. "Malfoy! Get off my cousin!" a screeching voice came from the end of the train. Lily didn't realize before now with his face at the same level as her. His platinum blonde hair and iron grey eyes. Why didn't I see it before? She asked herself the question inwardly.

Rose Weasley began to storm her way down the train "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! I CANT BELIEVE YOU"D PUCH A GIRL! JUST LIKE A MALFOY TO DO THAT!" Rose continuously spat insults at the rather built boy before reaching her cousin and yanking at her. "ROSE! WILL YOU STOP!" the crowd of people that seemed to gather at the raising of roses voice seemed shocked at the smaller girl reaction to her cousin. "What?!" Rose turned in shock horror to face her younger cousin. "Stop shouting. He was helping me, it was my fault. I ran into him and he was helping me up. I think you should Apologies Rose" a small crowd of people laughed at how the younger girl commanded the older girl to apologies, but more horrified when she turn to the people a shouted "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" with a sense of power in her voice no one was willing to question.

After Rose said sorry, they turned to leave. "Hey! Here, I don't really want it anymore and thanks" Lily turned around and caught a object that was flying straight towards her head. She saw the boy smirk and her cousins shock horror reaction, at that moment she knew it was going to be an interesting year ahead.

**So I'm and gonna do my best to update as much as possible it's my first fic so please be nice and review please if you see mistakes please inform me cause I would like nothing but perfection for you guys.**


	2. WInding Up Weasley

**Please enjoy the read and ask if you want anything extra **

**Yours sincerely **

**Laura **

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL J. WORK **

**Chapter two; Winding up Weasley's **

As the small elven year old walked away with no doubt, that she was awaiting a lecture. She gripped onto the small packet of the chocolate frog and a smug smile crossed her face as she anticipated her family's reaction to her pervious interaction.

First she had to deal with Rose. "I can't believe you Lily Luna Potter, we leave you for barely five minutes and you become best buddies with a slytherin, just to rub it in, A MALFOY!" The horror on her voice pounded down the hallway which passed through the train.

"Look it's not a big deal" Lily gave a pathetic attempt at calming her eccentric cousin.

"NO BIG DEAL! NO BIG DEAL!" Rose's voice seemed to become very much like her mothers.

"I'll tell you what the big deal is missy, Scorpius Malfoy has tortured every Potter, Weasley and Gryffindor he has ever had the pleasure to come into contact with, but you seem to be the only exception, just wait till you get into Gryffindor and then you'll see. Huh, no big deal my arse. What did he give you anyway?" a fierce scowl meet Lily's eyes.

"Nothing, He can't be that bad, can he?" Lily asked with a certain amount of fake innocence knowing the answer already.

"Just you wait and see, I can't wait to see your brother reaction to this" the sides of her mouth began to curl into an evil grin.

Whoop de doo, Lily thought as she began to realize how much slack she was going to get for this, she really didn't want to go back to her brothers knowing it would mean she was the every punch line to their never ending bad jokes. Hum, what to do. Lily notice Rose was no longer paying attention to her but ranting on some unearthly subject, about a plant that can heal a broken heart. Well we all know who's going to need to stock up on those, she smirked at her own inner thoughts.

A large crowd of people flew out of a carriage right between Rose and Lily she decided this would be her moment to run for it. She took her chance running four carriages down. She could hear Rose's screams. "LILY LUNA POTTER! I SWEAR THAT …I'LL HEX YOU! ...NOW!"

Lily knew her only chance was to get into a carriage and blend in.

He laughed at Rose Weasley's reaction to him and her young cousin. However the same girl seemed unlike her family, he had never seen anyone so small command so much power over an older and larger group of people. She definitely held the Gryffindor's fearless streak, despite there was something oh so high and might in which she held, which had always been one of the best slytherin's traits.

He rejoined his fellow house mates in the compartment, and smiled to see that he seat had not been claimed by one of his friends. He watched his mates as they fell asleep on each other and could help smirk when they wrapped their arms around each other. "Awwww, Such a cute couple" he whispered to himself and he began to read his book.

BAM! The compartment door slammed open to reveal a very small bright hair girl standing in the door way, before Scorpius had a chance to complain or be rude, the girl ran inside and took a seat next to him.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm hiding" Lily confessed she didn't have the time to see who was in the carriage but enough to get inside and hide from her floundering cousin.

"We meet again" a hint of amusement in the boys voice as he watches Eric and Kevin wake up on the other side of the compartment.

Lily realized who it was, she had to go and choose the carriage with Scorpius Malfoy inside, nice going. You're a genius. She thought to herself. "Look, I don't have time to explain but my crazy cousin, whom you've already seem to meet. Is on the war path I really don't want to go back to my brothers so they can blurt terrible jokes at me because I ran into you. Also I think it'd be best if Rosie didn't find me in here." She nodded as the boy seemed to smirk at her.

"Well you know if you don't want to be found here, you can always get out. Hey Rosie over here!" he teased the small girl who sat before him. It took Lily all her will-power to not knock him out then and there, but she did send a rather fearsome punch against his shoulder. "OWWW! What was that for? It was only a joke. Seriously Potter!" Scorpius' voice seemed to have intensified once she punched him. She smiled sweetly "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just a little first year." At that moment he realized the year was getting more interesting by the second a Potter who could lie and pretty well at that.

"If you don't want to get noticed, we're going to have to change all this" Scorpius just pointed in her general area. Lily raised an eyebrow, "All this?" she questioned.

"Well Miss Potter, I regret to inform you that well, you have very noticeable hair. Also they know what you're wearing which makes it all the easier for them to find you." His look grew intense and he looked over Lily. Her face began to turn into a symmetrical color of her electrically orange and auburn hair.

"Well okay, but make it reversible." She said bluntly with a smile, watching him pull out his wand. She smirked at his knowledge of hair charms and make charms making witty comments "Well how would have thought that a Malfoy could teach a girl how do to her make up." And "that an awful lot of hair charms for a boy to know". She grew quiet and he began to finish "that's the problem when you have a little sister" Lily realized she must have looked surprise because they boys across from were smirking at her "you have a sister, and you learned makeup and hair charms for her?".

"Yes don't seem so surprised, I learned them cause that's what adoring brothers do and I had to entertain myself in some way whilst I was grounded" he smirked at her surprise "His always been great at charms" Eric added with a sympathetic smile.

Lily to turned and look in the window for use of a mirror. Her jaw dropped she looked 2 years older and a hell of a lot more stylish, she bit her lip and didn't bother to ask questions. But one was playing on her mind so much she had no choice "Why?" the boy with platinum hair turned and smirked. "I've always been one for helping damsels in distress as well as I can put this over your brothers" his grey eyes seem to intensify into what looked like silver "also you're not like them, are you?"

James and Rose began to look through every compartment they passed. "This is your entire fault; she's probably lost and upset now." James looked imposingly on Rose and she stormed up the aisle. "It's not completely my fault, if she was such a baby or been so stupid to talk to a Malfoy we wouldn't be in this mess" and irritated look feel upon the girls face as she realized they were getting closer and closer to the slytherin section of the train.

"We better had find her soon, or you're going to be in big trouble." James gave Rose a serious stare before resuming the search.

Laughter was echoing down the aisles of the slytherin section of the train. Although the train wasn't divided into section for house most did anyway keeping to their own space. James looked completely fierce and he stormed through each compartment, "LILY LUNA POTTER YOU BETTER COME OUT NOW BEFORE YOU GET INTO MORE TROUBLE!" he growled his word so even the slytherins from the same year would stay out of his way.

Before she knew it she had fallen asleep next to the Malfoy boy, although she was completely peace full the roar of a lion in a snake pit woke her. "JAMES!" waking up to shout his name realizing not the best idea. The boy smiled when the terror in her eyes grew to anger at being awoken. "THAT'S IT!" with a whoosh the door to her present compartment flew open she walked out to face more than the two family members she expected.

"HEY! Some people are trying to get some sleep before they get to Hogwarts" Lily's word echoed down the aisle as it grew silent and people turned to what looked like the main event on this train ride.

"Look, I'm sorry miss to disturb your sleeping time, but I have lost my little sister and my parents will kill me if they find out" James stated possessively over the situation.

Lily realized she still had all the charms on to look different. With a grin she decided to have some fun. "Look Potter! It's your own fault for letting her run off, maybe you should take better care of your siblings." She watched as the anger grew in his eyes at her previous statement. "Now, your sister must really hate being one of you if she had to run off to the slytherin part of the train, but I'm guessing she's not here." Lily turned around to see a smug looking Scorpius staring down the youngest potter boy.

She began to laugh at the boy's sense of irony. "WHATS SO FUNNY?! LITTLE GIRL!" She saw the eyes of her cousin boar into her. "Now, now Rosie you know better than to threaten younger years" she peered around Scorpius to see and elegant looking girl who looked very like her brother (almost brother) Teddy.

**So I just couldn't stop writing, I am getting really into these please message me if you have question or anything happy to answer. Or if you'd like me to add anything to it. I know that the train ride is dragging on but this is basically the last section of it and then I'm going to move on to the real action. I am going to add more characters as I go along and if you want a character list with ages I am happy to do so.**

**I don't know how regularly I will be updating but I'll see how it goes at the moment I'm getting really into it I know that the chapters aren't that long but I'd rather keep it short and sweet. I don't know how long it will go on for but when I think I have reached and appropriate time I will write the end or something but it's too early to be thinking of this.**


	3. Train Tantrum

**Hi Guys I know long time no see, basically I went on a trip around the world on a charity thingy but mostly personal I did help out with some cool schemes in Cambodia and south Africa as well as going to japan and china and I did quite a lot of the states as well as the Ukraine and Poland which was really cool. **

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated it feels like forever I was really getting back into the story so it took me longer than expected but here it is I added some twists and turns but yeah let me know what you think and review its always good to review even if you hate it.**

**Thanks you guys for reading and have a good day/night/midday/midnight/any time of the day.**

**Laura **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL J.K's WORK.**

"What's going on here?£" came a voice from a rather slim blonde haired girl behind that of my enraged cousin. Once she step forward a Scorpius shifted his weight I saw it to one of my cousins that of the veela side of the family, aunt fleur and uncle bill. It was victorie, the love interest of my favourite brother teddy.

"Nothing, just a little argument since potter here, has lost his baby sister" Scorpius said in an over exaggerated tone, and they say sarcasm is the lowest form of comedy. I started to giggle at the irony. My fun was brought to an ended by the combined glare of rose, al and Jamie. "You'd think that it'd be easy to find a potter with that hair of yours, you can see Rosie here from a mile off with that bush," my words were crude but I didn't care. I was forever compared to the perfect rose, more like wilted I don't hate Rosie I just have a strong dislike to her self-righteousness.

Shock took over, nobody ever dared to say something about Rose weasley's hair it was unheard of unless you wanted to be hex back to the last century, Lily Luna Potter was officially my hero. This girl was in fire, she didn't even care that her brothers or even cousins where standing there, I can't wait till they find out about this.

"Ahem", all eyes turned to me "I do understand that you are very upset losing your sister, Potter. Perhaps she has found some nice firsties to hang out with I'm sure she'd find you if she were in any trouble it's not like she can get lost on a train now is it?" Pure anger amounted on James Potter's face the battle was one.

"Look James, I'm sorry but I have to side with Malfoy on this one if lily wanted to be with you guys she would and we all know she can hold her own, I'm sure she'll turn up." Albus' face looked like a puppy that had just been kicked I felt like I was on top of the world and having Lily potter the most gobbiest first year I have meet now at Hogwarts I am sure it will be interesting.

3 HOURS LATER

After light chit chat, we neared Hogwarts, I did return to the weasley/potter compartment to retrieve my clothes but luckily most were asleep apart from Hugo and Louis, I gave them a wink before pulling out my clothes and running back to the slytherin compartment. Only to realise one problem I was the only girl and whilst I wasn't much to look at being an eleven year old I still was not in any position to change. After a heated debate I won 3:1 that I should change first whilst the boys wait outside, quickly changing we were only 20 minutes away and I told the boys, consisting of drake zambini, harper crabb and Kyle Parkinson as well as scorpius that I had to go get my trunk form the other carriage they wished me luck on my trek to the other end of the train.

I know it seems like I don't want to be a part of my family but to be honest I just don't want to be seen as another person of my family, there is a difference. I love my family, and they give a lot of love back but it is annoying when you get branded because of the ginger hair and freckles. However there are major difference between my look and that of the other potter/weasley clan members I do not have the signature weasley auburn hair, mine is actually just like my grandmothers shade Lily potter the first, I also have her eyes many call me the replica which I guess is better than being just another weasley.

On my way back I passed Alice, I always loved Alice so sweet and quite you would even realise she's there half the time. But she has a very blunt way of putting things very straight to the point which makes conversation flow much easier when she meets new people. "Hi Alice, How are you?" I stopped to talk not wanting to go back straight away. "Oh, I'm alright…I guess, I ju-just have this weird feeling… every time I-I-I-I'm around Albus…I guess I'm just being weird." I couldn't believe it Alice longbottom has a crush on my brother and she doesn't even realise. "May it's a stomach bug." I played along "Well, I best go got to get my trunk and stuff before we arrive." I gave her a wink as I left "Bye…Lil?" the innocent look on her face said it all I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

Along my travels I meet a few other first years, Hermione Krum which surprised me but I guess even stars can name their children after war heroes but something tells me that's not the reason I'm going to have to investigate that further. I was surprised I avoided the house question the whole journey but I guess I still had the charm on before I left the slytherin section so it was no surprise, though I knew exactly what house I didn't want to be in, I would hate and dread to be a Gryffindor having to spend a whole year sharing a relaxing space with most of my family give or take a few ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, mostly the veela side of the family. I Love my family but I'm an outsider I don't fit in and the only ones I can stand for more than five minute is teddy and Fred, I get along with Fred because he actually has brains compared to my dim-witted but oh so lovely big brother James and teddy unfortunately has finished his time at Hogwarts and is planning on going into the auror business apparently it runs in the family inwardly smacking head bad joke.

Finally I reached the compartment I was hoping no one would be there but luck would have it everyone was there including Alice I don't know how she got back here so quickly. "Hey guys, I'm back" three glares were sent in unison back at me before Fred crack a joke "so Lily what did the scarf say to the hat?" I had a feeling this was going somewhere "I don't know Freddie, What did the scarf say to the hat?" "I'll hang around, whilst you go on ahead, guess you're a hat then." He began to laugh at his own joke and I couldn't help but smile.

Slowly everyone acknowledge my presents in the compartment, and chatter began. I was hoping to be ignored until we reach the station but no such luck as victorie started to talk to me. "So, Lily do you have any ideas about the classes you'll be taking." "Yes actually. Charms, Potions, defence against the dark arts, History of Hogwarts, care for magical creatures, transfiguration, deviation, ancient runes, astronomy and herbology. Not forgetting flying. But I can fly already pointless lesson." My matter of factly tone filled the compartment.

"Lily, you can't honestly be taking all of those subjects you can only take some of those when you're in second year, you can't just do them all at once." James laughed at my statement. I was getting mad "Well actually James if you paid any attention to your little sister over the past couple of year I have already taken my OWLS in charms and potions and have done my newts in arithmancy and muggle studies!" I shouted the last part and everyone turned to me with their mouths a gape. "WHAT?!" Almost in unison the compartment questioned me. "I have the best scores that Hogwarts has seen for decades not since aunt Hermione and snape how you could have done this without us knowing." Now I was in for it. Rose took her turn to speak, "She's probably lying you know what lily's like always wants to be the centre of attention." That did it.

"I AM NOT LING I DON'T LIE. AND WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY DIFFERENT ROSE WEASLEY, YOU SHOULD THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK. WHEN I WAS 6 I TOOK JAMES CHARMS BOOK AND READ AND LEARNED I DID IT WITH ALL HIS BOOKS AND I WAS GOOD ONE DAY MUM NOTICED AND WHEN SHE TOOK IT AWAY I CRIED, ICRIED FOR WEEKS UNTIL THEY GAVE IN, I SAT SOME OWLS AND NEWTS THE ONES I WAS GOOD AT. Now can you leave me alone." The last bit I barely whispered out but they understood we arrived at the station and I fled without saying as much as a good bye.


End file.
